Psicologia reversa
by LuisaPoison
Summary: A psicóloga Calisto ficou responsável pelo tratamento psicológico de Máscara da Morte, mas o que ela não esperava é que esse tratamento fosse ser tão difícil...
1. Prólogo

– Não acredito nisso, com tanto Cavaleiro nesse Santuário, Athena tinha que pedir para eu atender logo aquele estúpido!? – a jovem de cabelos castanhos resmungava enquanto descia as escadarias de mármore do Monte Zodiacal. – Eu devo ter colado chiclete na cruz para merecer um castigo desse.

Enquanto se aproximava da quarta casa, Calisto, além de reclamar, também pensava em como ia abordar Máscara da Morte. De repente ela estanca os passos, pigarreia e diz: – Senhor Mas… – não, senhor não. – Máscara da Morte de câncer – Céus, esse homem não podia ter um nome mais decente? – Máscara da Morte de Câncer, eu sou Calisto Maria de Paiva e vou ser sua psicóloga.

Ela que estava próxima à entrada dos fundos do templo de leão, virada para um dos lados, quando terminou de falar, virou para o outro lado, ajeitou a postura, voltou a pigarrear e disse: – E por acaso eu perguntei seu nome? Vamos começar logo, ragazza! – Calisto engrossou um pouco a voz tentando imitar o dourado, mas falhou miseravelmente.

Assim a castanha permaneceu virando de um lado para outro. Aiolia que havia ouvido um barulho estranho naquela parte de sua casa, ao chegar lá, arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas ao ver a cena, quase não consegui controlar o riso. Calisto era uma doida, ele acabara de comprovar isso, mas como não queria ser indelicado, voltou para a parte privativa.

A canceriana após ficar vários minutos naquele ritual, finalmente se deu conta do que estava fazendo, então respirou profundamente e seguiu seu caminho até a quarta casa. Ao parar em frente a mesma, Calisto se colocou atrás de uma pilastra, espiou com seus olhos castanhos para dentro do templo. Ela sabia da existência das malditas cabeças que o dourado colecionava e só de pensar nelas, um frio percorria sua espinha e o pavor tomava conta de si. Como odiava aquilo.

Após ver que não havia ninguém no salão de lutas, Calisto respirou profundamente uma, duas...dez vezes e finalmente tomou coragem para adentrar a casa zodiacal e falar com o troglodita do Máscara da Morte. Mas, o que a canceriana não contava era que o dourado estava escondido observando tudo e claro, esperando o momento certo para pregar uma bela peça em Calisto.

O italiano estampou um sorriso divertido nos lábios ao ver a jovem começar a adentrar o local. Calisto caminhava lentamente, tentando desviar das cabeças enquanto olhava para todos os lados. Foi então que Máscara da Morte teve uma idéia, elevou um pouco seu cosmo e fez surgir uma névoa que aos poucos começou a cobrir todo o salão.

A brasileira ao notar o que estava acontecendo, arregalou os olhos e estancou os passos, devido ao pânico que já começava a tomar conta de si. Fechou os olhos, "Calma Calisto, isso é fruto da sua imaginação", pensou ao abrir um dos olhos, mas no mesmo instante abriu o outro ao perceber que a névoa tinha ficado mais densa e, agora, não conseguia ver além de um palmo à sua frente. "Não, não é fruto da sua imaginação", abraçou o corpo com os braços, olhou para os lados tentando ver se conseguia enxergar Máscara da Morte, mas nada!

– Oiiii, tem alguém aí? – sua voz saía trêmula – Máscara da Morte, está aí. Mas que droga, para com essa brincadeira – a vontade de chorar já tomava conta de si. Não queria fazer isso na frente do canceriano, pois ela sabia que isso seria um bom motivo para virar chacota.

Calisto trancou a respiração ao começar a ouvir uma risadinha começar ecoar pelo lugar. Devido ao medo, deixou-se cair de joelhos enquanto as lágrimas já começavam a correr solta por sua face e suas mãos cobriam os ouvidos. Queria gritar, sair correndo, mas não conseguia. Como odiava aquele lugar e aquele homem. Estava tão imersa naquele medo que não viu quando Máscara aproximou-se.

– Buuuuuuu – ele gracejou quando ela o olhou.

Calisto que já estava assustada, nem raciocionou, apenas levantou e saiu correndo porta fora. – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

O grito da canceriana ecoava pela quarta casa fazendo com que o dourado começasse a gargalhar satisfeito pelo que havia feito. Ele sabia que era errado, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

Continua…


	2. Capitulo 2

O grito de Calisto ecoava pelo caminho, Aiolia ficou preocupado e foi até a frente de sua casa e sem que se desse conta sentiu a canceriana trombar contra seu peito. Ele tentou segurá-la para que se acalmasse e explicasse o que tinha acontecido, mas sabe-se lá o que ela fez que o leonino acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e quando percebeu estavam ambos rolando escadaria abaixo.

– Ai, ui, hug – eram os gemidos proferidos por ambos, eles só pararam quando bateram nas pernas de Máscara da Morte, que ouviu os gemidos e foi até lá para conferir o que era, imaginando ser Calisto que tinha voltado para proferir todos os impróprios contra si.

O canceriano ficou olhando para o leonino e a canceriana embolados em seus pés, não sabia se ria, chorava, ajudava. Por fim viu Aiolia levantar com tanta rapidez que nem parecia que tinha rolado escadaria abaixo.

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu aqui? – Máscara perguntou, por fim. – Estamos sendo atacados?

– Não, essa maluca – apontou a psicóloga ainda caída – Sei lá o que ela fez que caímos. – Aiolia iria esbravejar, porém lembrou-se que Calisto poderia ter se machucado ou quebrado alguma coisa, então tentou manter-se calmo, baixou para ficar na altura dela – Você está ferida? Quebrou algo?

Calisto não falava nada, apenas olhava de um para outro, até que fixou seus orbes castanhos no cancerianos, fazendo com que grossas lágrimas escorressem por sua face alva. Aiolia não precisou de muito mais para entender o que tinha acontecido, cerrou o punho, levantou-se e segurou o italiano pela gola da camisa. – O que foi que você fez? – os olhos verdes do grego faiscavam de raiva. Ele conhecia muito bem o colega, por isso sabia que ele tinha aprontado uma das suas.

– Eu non fiz nada – o canceriano levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. Mas é claro que Aiolia não acreditou, por isso, apertou mais ainda o agarre. Máscara engoliu em seco, então achou melhor contar tudo o que tinha acontecidos.

– Tsc – o grego estalou os lábios – Você não aprende mesmo. – soltou o agarre e foi ajudar Calisto, a pegou no colo e nesse momento sentiu o quanto o corpo miúdo estava tremendo, isso o compadeceu. Sem falar nada para Máscara da Morte virou-se e foi em direção ao quinto templo zodiacal.

x.x.x.x.x

Depois que Calisto se recompôs, ela foi em direção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo. Soltava fogo pelas ventas de tão furiosa que tava. Quando Saori viu o estado que a amiga estava, correu até ela, preocupada.

– Mas o que foi que aconteceu?

– O que aconteceu? Aquele maldito carcamano me assustou, acredita? – Calisto colocou uma das mãos na cintura. – Aquele idiota merece ser internado num hospital psiquiátrico.

– Mas o que ele fez? – a deidade perguntou visualmente preocupada.

Então Calisto contou todo o ocorrido, Saori apenas levou sua mão até a frente da boca, não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Após se recompor um pouco, voltou até seu trono, apoiou a cabeça no braço, que por sua vez estava apoiado no mármore frio e o dedo indicador da outra mão tamborilava freneticamente no outro braço do trono.

– Me desculpa Saori, mas não vou atender mais aquele homem. – Calisto cruzou os braços e fez um bico.

A deidade ficou pensativa até que uma ideia veio em sua mente. A canceriana jurou ter visto uma lâmpada acesa em cima da cabeça da deidade.

– Já sei Cali – Saori levantou-se – Pode deixar que Máscara vai sofrer as consequências do que fez, mas a partir de amanhã você vai tratar se Saga, acho que nesse momento ele precisa mais.

A psicóloga ficou aliviada, não conhecia o geminiano direito, apenas tinha ouvido que ele havia errado muito e agora se arrependia muito. "Ainda bem que é só um caso de culpa", pensou com toda sua ingenuidade. Mas o que Calisto não imaginava era que após atender Saga, iria desejar nunca ter colocado os pés no Santuário.

x.x.x.x.x

Na tarde do outro dia, estavam Calisto e Saga sentados um de frente pro outro, em poltronas confortáveis.

– Tudo o que fiz, foi culpa do meu irmão Kanon.

– Hmmmm... entendo! – Calisto murmurou enquanto anotava algo nas folhas pautadas que tinha presa à uma prancheta. – E o que você fez com seu irmão quando ele disse essas coisas?

– Eu o prendi no Cabo Sunion e deixei o maldito lá para morrer. – Saga respondeu com um sorriso triunfante.

Calisto ao ouvir as palavras do grego, parou suas anotações e olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados. "Pelos deuses, aqui nesse lugar é um mais doido que o outro", pensou após alguns minutos. Olhou seu relógio de pulso, depois tornou a olhar Saga, com um sorrisinho amarelo. – Er...por hoje encerramos – levantou-se mais do que depressa. E sem se despedir direito saiu do terceiro Templo.

– Ué, será que falei algo errado? – Saga murmurou e depois deu de ombros.

x.x.x.x.x

De volta ao Décimo Terceiro Templo.

Calisto entrou pela porta que nem uma flecha, rumou para seu quarto e arrumou suas coisas. Não ficaria mais um minuto sequer naquele antro de doido. Saori que havia visto a amiga daquele estado, foi até seu quarto e quando viu a canceriana arrumando suas coisas, percebeu suas intenções.

– Você vai embora mesmo?

– Mas é claro – virou-se para Saori – Aqui só tem doido, e se continuar aqui, vou ficar mais louca que já sou.

– Mas…

– Eu já me decidi, sinto muito por isso, mas pra mim deu!

– Tudo bem – Athena respondeu de cabeça baixa. Por mais que quisesse que a psicóloga permanecesse, não poderia forçá-la ficar. – Sentirei sua falta, Cali!

– Awnnn, não faz essa carinha, você pode ir me visitar sempre que quiser, viu?

– Tá bom, eu vou – o sorriso de Saori se iluminou. Elas se abraçaram, depois foram até o grande salão e a deusa pediu para um soldado ajudar a amiga com suas coisas.

x.x.x.x.x

Máscara da Morte fumava seu cigarro apoiado em uma das pilastras da frente de sua casa, pensava como faria para se desculpar com Calisto, foi quando viu ela passar sendo acompanhada por um soldado, ele carregava sua mala. O canceriano então percebeu que ela havia ido embora e a culpa era sua, sentiu-se um babaca por ter feito aquela brincadeira. Não sabia como, mas teria que engolir seu orgulho e ir atrás dela.

continua...


	3. Capitulo 3

Um ano antes.

Calisto chegava na Grécia como toda jovem: cheia de sonhos. A canceriana havia sido contratada pela própria Saori, após ela fazer uma viagem ao Brasil. A jovem deidade conheceu a psicóloga em uma visita a um hospital, que cuida de crianças com doenças graves.

Lá ela viu o quanto Calisto, apesar de atrapalhada, era uma pessoa que fazia tudo com muita dedicação e também muito divertida. As crianças a amavam e logo ela e Saori fizeram amizade e a partir disso, a deidade teve certeza que havia encontrado a pessoa certa para cuidar de seus dourados.

Com tudo acertado entre elas, Saori partiu de volta para a Grécia e um mês depois foi a vez de Calisto. Mas, o que a canceriana não sabia era que Máscara da Morte teve uma importância muito grande na decisão da deusa. Ele junto com Aldebaran de touro acompanharam Athena na viagem, e após os vários encontros entre as duas jovens, o dourado começou a se afeiçoar a moça.

Claro que dado ao seu passado e pela vida que levava, tentou reprimir esse sentimento. Mas como o amor é um sentimento arrebatador, todas suas tentativas foram falhas. Após isso, Máscara percebendo que Saori estava cada vez mais ligada na brasileiras, fez a sugestão de contratá-la, o que foi aceito prontamente pela deidade.

Gostar de alguém é uma coisa, confessar o que sente é outra. Nos meses que se passaram, o canceriano, sempre que podia, inventava desculpas para ir até a Fundação Graad para vê-la. No dia em que finalmente ele iria falar dos seus sentimentos, Calisto foi levada até o Santuário por Athena, e foi nesse dia que tudo desandou. Com pesar ele viu o quanto a psicóloga tinha medo de seus lindos enfeites e também passou a ignorá-lo, então foi que ele tomou a decisão de fazer o mesmo. Desde então, Máscara da Morte e Calisto passaram a ser dois bicudos que não se beijam.

Dias atuais.

– Cazzo – o canceriano resmungou ao ver Calisto sumir de suas vistas

Por mais que implicasse com ela, não havia deixado de amá-la. E agora precisava fazer alguma coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo em que queria ir atrás dela, a insegurança veio com força, pois certamente ela o renegaria. Então achou melhor esperar um tempo.

Um mês se passou desde o dia em que Calisto havia saído do Santuário daquela maneira, mas a pedido de Saori ela continuou trabalhando na Fundação Graad.

Era noite. A canceriana estava em seu apartamento, após um dia cheio. Desfrutava de um vinho quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Estranhou o fato porque não lembrava de estar esperando alguém. Quando abriu a porta foi surpreendida por um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas que Máscara segurava à frente de seu rosto, não dando chances dela ver quem era.

– Quem é? – mesmo encantada com as flores, a curiosidade de quem estava por trás delas, a venceu.

O dourado então baixou o buquê, sorriu e entregou as flores para ela e antes que ela protestasse, começou a falar. – Calisto, eu vim até aqui para me desculpar com você.

A canceriana arqueou a sobrancelha estranhando o fato do italiano estar lhe pedindo desculpas. Que bicho mordeu ele? Pensou enquanto pegava as flores.

Sim, tinha ficado com muita raiva do que ele havia feito, mas já havia passado. – Obrigada pelas flores. Você não precisava ter tido todo esse trabalho.

– Não é trabalho, é só que... – ele respirou fundo e levou a mão até os cabelos, bagunçando-os mais. – eu exagerei, não deveria ter feito aquilo lá em Câncer. Fui um grosso e infantil.

– Foi mesmo – ela concordou – Mas já passou. Entra aí.

– Sério? – o dourado perguntou enquanto sentava no sofá. Calisto apenas assentiu sentando ao seu lado.

Máscara da Morte também não imaginava que Calisto sentia-se atraída por ele, mas quando soube tudo o que ele fizera, sentiu medo. Afinal, em sua cabecinha, imaginava que poderia ter o mesmo destino que as centenas de pessoas tiveram. Foi logo após tudo que aconteceu no Santuário, Aldebaran a procurou inúmeras vezes falando que o canceriano havia mudado.

– Sim, é sério. Eu também quero me desculpar porque o julguei mal.

– Então estamos quites!? – Máscara estendeu a mão para ela, e quando ela fez o mesmo um aperto de mão surgiu.

Após isso, eles ficaram se olhando desconcertados, não sabiam o que fazer ou falar, então Calisto ergueu-se pegou o vinho e os serviu. Talvez, tudo aquilo poderia ser estranho, mas no íntimo era esperado por ambos. A canceriana sem saber se era o vinho que estava a deixando mais soltinha, surpreendeu Máscara da Morte ao sentar em seu colo. Sem que ele pudesse reagir, sentiu os lábios dela de encontro ao seu, primeiro num beijo calmo, mas que logo começou a ficar mais intenso.

E nessa atmosfera de paixão e luxúria, as roupas foram tiradas deixando os corpos livres para serem acariciados, beijados. Por fim, acabaram se amando com intensidade, amor.

Já deitados sobre o tapete felpudo da sala, completamente suados e exaustos, o canceriano a trouxe para mais perto de si, acariciando o rosto alvo.

– Calisto, desculpe ter sido um idiota com você desde o início, deveria ter dito tudo o que sentia. Teria evitado tudo o que aconteceu.

– Shhhh – ela colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios bem desenhados dele. – Esqueça isso, já passou. O que importa é que agora estamos aqui e o que virá a partir de agora. Tudo aconteceu no momento certo.

– Tem razão, eu quero que você seja minha namorada. Aceita?

– Mas é claro que sim! – a castanha respondeu sorridente, depois o beijou novamente.

Naquela noite, o casal se amou mais vezes. Estavam leves e felizes com o relacionamento que estavam começando a construir.

Nos dias que seguiram, Máscara da Morte apresentou Calisto como sua namorada, o que deixou Saori extremamente feliz. E também a canceriana voltou a acompanhar Saga em seu tratamento e para Máscara, ela indicou uma colega de profissão, já que agora estando em um relacionamento, não poderia mais atendê-lo.

Calisto ao pensar em tudo o que acontecera com ela no último ano, teve a certeza que nada na vida acontece por acaso e que tudo acontece no momento certo.


End file.
